How a nations suffers
by DanieSora
Summary: America gets a raging boner on a presentation, about Russia, with detailed information and images.


**America gets boner seeing Russia's landscape;** the title says it all!

Idea from kink meme

I don't own hetalia.

**M** for sexual contents.

* * *

**America gets boner seeing Russia's landscape**

America remembers when he received his first map, a beautiful handmade map. England brought it one day when he visited America and taught him about the countries. He saved it like his most precious possession for a long time, an it was, in a way the handmade map brought to him a feeling of connection with the outside world.

The map was not correct, he showed Europe, Asia, Africa and a bit of the new world. He studied it intently for days until he got tired. He still knows every border of that map, every country and every little mistake of it. He remembers how he looked in awe to one big country in the north, it occupied Europe and Asia; he pressed one finger on the said country and could feel the non existent flesh on the paper and dropped the map as it burned him. He didn't know but was his first visual induced sexual attraction boner.

Maps changed. The primitive paper parchments became different, more accurate and detailed. On the first years of visual details of any country he would get rather uncomfortable. He wondered if that happened with the other countries. It was very shameful and he never told his bosses in shame and knowing as the Hero he would fight it and win! _He will fix it eventually._

With time he started having immunity and controlling the urges that visual aid of said countries would give him.

He was proud of not getting on single boner while fighting against Germany, (who would after catching the hairy French and his paternal figure involved in rather awkward positions? Europe become a non sexy place for him on that day, even if Europeans are beautiful countries…) until he lost composure when Russia was attacked. His borders were invaded by the Kraut and images that couldn't leave his mind become almost torturous.

_Russia flushed underneath him, parted lips, deep purple peeking beneath half closed lids while sweat drops drew lines on his pale skin_…

He was forced to leave the meeting and release himself in rather lewd ways in the bathroom stall of the bathroom of the meeting building. Hopefully no one heard him gasp and moaning 'Russia' as a pray.

Evolution is amazing and technology grows every day. He is proud of being one of the most developed nations, with that came the visual evolution; high definition pictures and videos, detailed information were precious help fighting other countries or knowing them.

Yesterday the meeting was about Canada, was a bit humiliating to have a boner about his own brother, his sexy brother with wonderful people and health services… He even decided not to look at the pictures or even see the informative brochure. He suffered from blue balls though, it's not a nice feeling…

Today is about Russia…

He prepared himself; there's no way he will have a rather impressive boner looking at the commie in detail.

He masturbated before the meeting, he had a cold bath, and he is ready to think about global warming and dead kitties if needed. He will be just fine….

_No he wont… _

The first thing he saw when he entered the meeting was a fucking picture of the said country and that is seat was in the front row. _'why God hates me so much!_' he whined in his head furiously, then they gave him a brochure with, rather detailed and complementary, images of his country. He just stared gulping heavily at the fucking white snowy landscape and he became half hard. _'stupid hot white snowy country_'… Layers and layers of snow mocking him. He caught a glimpse of purple somewhere in the room and he couldn't forget his _beautiful, deep_ violet eyes.

He placed the brochure on the table and looked around, his boss on his left and a lady, very important one but that he doesn't know what she does, on his right. On his front the blasted picture of Russia….

_'__I'm going to die…'_

The first 5 minutes were just fine; political and economic situation of Russia Federation, only ratings and a few graphics. All good… Then culture, Moscow, his heart…

_'__Oh God, he has a fucking beautiful heart... '_ Beautiful cathedrals, shiny and lively colours, _'no wonder he is that childish'_ and busy markets…

He looked down, only half mast… not bad… maybe he can get out of here without a raging boner…

After a few cities, with very detailed pictures, (almost as looking at his naked body) he was fully aching hard while shifting slightly on his seat, looking around hoping no one saw the prominent bulge and his red face …

**"****Peninsula Kamchatka is three times bigger than our Florida-"**

A gasp interrupted the presentation, America flushed red and gave a whimper while dismissed the looks he was getting.

_ 'Oh god…. three times bigger… oh god….oh god..'_

**"****It contains the **_**Volcanoes of Kamchatka**_**, a UNESCO World Heritage Site."**

_'__And what a site… oh God…. it's so hot in here, fuck… '_ he took his jacket and placed on his lap, where a larger bulge was visible, his boss gave him another look and whispered to him "Are you feeling fine? You look sick…"

"Oh. u-r… I am fine, just… is just slight hot in here…." he took the brochure and used it at a fawn. His aching boner was throbbing and not letting him think properly, he decided to look to the table and ignore the painful tight on his pants.

After a few seconds he couldn't help but looking up again swallowing hard when a landscape showed the clean skies and snow falling… '_white as his skin, cold skin warming with every touch… oh no… focus America… focus… you can do this! He's a fucking commie for God's sake! One handsome commie… I'm going to die…. ' _he whimpered again trying to curl on his sit as the video kept showing images and talking.

**"****Russia occupies Europe and Asia and his most prominent borders are between Ukraine and Kazakhstan-"**

_'__Russia and Kazakhstan kissing and groping a completely naked Ukraine fondling Russia's erect cock'_

"oh shit" he gasped with wide darkened blue eyes under fogged lenses.

"America?" his boss looked at him serious and concerned

"Uh. nothing… just… *gulps* big territory…. yeah…"

**"... in ****the Border with Finland-..."**

_'__Russia pounding into Finland with no mercy while Finland moans loudly' _

Right now he was not listening to any other word, he was whining silently, sweating and placed one hand underneath the table, right under his jacket, to release some aching with closing his eyes and a deep sigh as a shiver ran through his body.

"America…" a voice disturbed his pleasantly releasing feeling.

"Uh…." he placed both hands on the table flushing bright red, "I don't think I am feeling fine…"

"Do you want to leave early?"

**"-****as can you see the landscape of Russia is very beautiful on the Winter, filled with Snow but on Summer it leads to green vast lands."** A big picture of snow covered trees and a big frozen lake was on the scream melting to vast green land and he shivered swallowing hard; he could see Russia fully hard and naked in front of him-

"Y-yeah if … that would be fine."

He quickly left the room making sure to not forget the brochure and the jacket in front of his raging erection while slightly limping away from the meeting receiving some weird stares.

"Sir, did the America personification was… uh… aroused because of this presentation?" the woman sat on the former nation's place whispering lowly.

"This is not the first time… Once I made sure to place a painting of the Russian landscape on my dinner room, you should see the horror look he had and how pale he was while eating and facing that painting…." the Boss said smiling fondly, his young nation can be very amusing…

* * *

Sorry I haven't been posting much... still without beta too...

Notes: Oh and on my mind the boss will tell him that the meetings are not mandatory *laughs* he simply enjoys messing with America. He just wanted to see his reaction to his brother too. Hey a curious boss =D

Reviews are welcomed.

*smiles*


End file.
